Ecuaciones de pareja
by MrRayney
Summary: Cuando Chico Bestia y Raven interactúan entre sí sabemos que el único resultado posible son situaciones que van desde lo romántico hasta lo inimaginable.
1. Almas no gemelas

Encontré una página en tumblr súper asombrosa y que estoy dispuesto a emplear aquí (es que simplemente no podía negarme son situaciones sumamente geniales), por lo cual espero que disfruten de esta serie de drabble y one-shot.

 _ **Los personajes de Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad, todo es de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

 _Su OTP vive en un mundo donde las almas gemelas se encuentran por compartir algo en especial (algún tatuaje, hilo rojo, etc…). Pero a pesar de no ser almas gemelas, los dos están enamorados y se niegan a romper, sin importar las circunstancias._

* * *

 _ **Ecuaciones de pareja**_

 _ **Almas no gemelas**_

—No me importa— fue su única respuesta.

—Gar…— dijo con calma la chica en un intento por tranquilizarlo

—No me importa, Rae— contesto el rubio gruñendo en voz baja, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

—Simplemente no podemos seguir con esto, hay que parar— trato de razonar ella con él.

—Dime honestamente si quieres terminar, Rae. Dímelo y juro que voy a salir por esa puerta para nunca más volver.

—…

—Eso es lo que pensaba.

—No tengo las agallas para mentirte, Gar. Pero tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, el mundo entero lo sabe y es que no está destinado a ser— argumento ella, sin embargo sentía como si una estaca atravesara su corazón con cada palabra que decía.

— ¿Solo porque no tenemos ese algo especial?— contesto entre dientes el rubio— Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, no me importa porque yo quiero estar contigo y solo contigo.

Era la regla primordial, una ley por la cual eran regidas las relaciones dentro de ese extraño mundo en el cual desgraciadamente tenían que vivir, una marca de nacimiento la cual determinaría con que persona estaría ligada por el resto de sus vidas, ya que las personas que tuvieran la misma marca serian almas gemelas.

Su relación había empezado turbulenta, más bien habían estado obligados a trabajar juntos para diversos proyectos de la universidad, sin embargo cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más se conocían, su relación de odio pasó a una de amistad y habían roto la regla primordial cuando decidieron llevarlo al siguiente nivel.

Ella siempre dudando, sintiendo que estaba traicionando a aquella persona especial con la cual se supone pasaría el resto de su vida, sin embargo no podía negarse al amor que su alma sentía por su amante, era una experiencia embriagadora; cada toque, cada caricia, cada beso, cada muestra de afecto la hacía querer más y más al chico con el cual había compartido casi todo.

Pero por mucho que su alma quisiera estar ligada a la suya, esto no era posible. Sabía que estaba mal y tenían que parar.

—Solo quédate esta noche— suplico desesperado— Solo quédate esta noche y te prometo que no tendremos que vernos nunca más.

Y por mucho que Raven se esforzara, le era imposible negarse a esta petición.

—Solo por esta noche— murmuro acurrucándose en su pecho y cerrando los ojos, decidiendo disfrutar de su calor por esa noche.

Pero ambos sabían que era una mentira.

Porque habían estado haciendo lo mismo desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Y almas gemelas o no, él no iba a dejar que ella se fuera de su lado.

Porque él la amaba con todo su corazón.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que mis historias son bastante cortas ya que clasifican como Drabble, pero no quiero expandirlas tanto que tenga que meter cosas que ni al caso vendrían, aun me falta practicar bastante y espero que sus comentarios no solo me apoyen, sino que también me ayuden a mejorar.


	2. Ruta hacia el Genocidio

Años han pasado desde que actualice este fic, realmente no me había sentido inspirado desde hace mucho tiempo hasta el día de hoy, realmente tengo que comenzar a escribir mis propias ideas en vez de seguir traduciendo, esa es una meta que me impuse para este año.

Lo siento por los errores que encuentren, realmente es lo primero que escribo por mí mismo desde hace tiempo.

 ** _Los personajes de Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad, todo es de sus respectivos autores._**

* * *

 ** _Ecuaciones de Pareja_**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Ruta hacia el genocidio_**

Robin

 _Ring Ring Ring…_

Starfire

 _Ring Ring Ring…_

Cyborg

 _Ring Ring Ring…_

Chico Bestia observo cuidadosamente los vitrales de la vieja iglesia abandonada, junto a él se encontraba su comunicador completamente destrozado el cual él mismo se había encargado de destruir tras escuchar al último de sus compañeros caer. Realmente había tenido la necesidad de desahogarse y el comunicador había sido la única cosa que tenía cerca para desatar su furia.

— _¿Cuándo las cosas se habían tornado tan mal?— se preguntó el Titán verde con tristeza._

El chico se acurruco aún más en la chamarra que traía puesta la cual había sido un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de su novia, acurrucándose en esta como si fuera una especie de manta y él estuviera dentro de una pesadilla de la cual esperaba despertar pronto, todo sudado pero sobre su cama y al lado de la chica que tanto amaba.

Desgraciadamente esto no era una pesadilla, era el mismísimo infierno y él lo estaba viviendo en carne propia.

Quería llorar, quería simplemente acostarse en el piso y llorar con toda su alma mientras deseaba que todo este lio terminara. Pero no podía hacerlo, Cyborg había caído por lo tanto ya no faltaba mucho para que ella llegara hasta donde estaba él, ahora solo quedaba él para hacerle frente en un intento por tratar de detenerla el tiempo suficiente para que la ciudad fuera completamente evacuada y la Liga de la Justicia pusiera en marcha su plan.

No era momento de mostrar debilidad, él seguiría sonriendo sin importar que pasara como siempre lo había hecho.

Entonces la puerta había sido abierta y unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos mientras una silueta se acercaba a él. Chico Bestia simplemente soltó un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, entonces oculto sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra y se dio la vuelta.

Y hay enfrente de él se encontraba la última persona a la cual quería enfrentarse.

Raven.

La chica mitad demonio tenía la misma apariencia que el día en que todo esto había comenzado, sus cuatro ojos amarillos mirándolo fijamente, con su piel completamente roja en remplazo de su color grisáceo y pálido, sobre su piel y ropa tenia tatuado varios símbolos arcanos que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, varias partes de su ropa estaban rasgadas y cubiertas tanto de sangre seca como fresca.

—Hola, Rae— saludo con una pequeña sonrisa el changeling— Veo que has estado ocupada.

Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de la hechicera.

—Así que…tengo una pregunta para ti— comento Chico Bestia aun sonriendo— ¿Crees que incluso la peor persona puede cambiar? ¿Qué cualquier persona puede ser una buena persona, si solo lo intenta?

Chico Bestia no pudo evitar recordar a Terra al hacer aquella pregunta, sin embargo aquí los papeles se habían invertido mientras Terra se había redimido al final, Raven había terminado sucumbiendo a su herencia demoníaca.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un paso hacia adelante.

—Heh heh heh heh heh…—se rió él en voz baja— Muy bien…así que tengo una mejor pregunta que hacerte… ¿Quieres pasar un mal rato? Porque si das otro paso hacia adelante…realmente no va a gustarte lo que sucederá a continuación.

Y el mutante solo sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes en un intento por intimidarla.

Así estuvieron por unos minutos en completo silencio mientras ambos mirándose a los ojos fijamente, Raven parecía una cascara vacía como si no le importara lo que había hecho hasta el momento. Mientras que Chico Bestia solo deseaba que la chica le hiciera caso y se diera la vuelta para irse, porque realmente a él tampoco le gustaría lo que sucedería a continuación.

Y desgraciadamente ella siguió adelante.

—Si eso es lo que quieres— comento el mutante mientras comenzaba a estremecerse, entonces poco a poco empezó a hacerse más grande, sus ropas comenzaron a rasgarse y sus rasgos faciales se volvían más bestiales — Lo siento, Rae…me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Y a pesar de que media ciudad había sido destruida con algunos habitantes tendidos en el suelo completamente muertos…era un bonito día, los pájaros cantaban, las flores estaban floreciendo y en días como estos…

Uno de los dos adolescentes dentro de la iglesia ardería en el infierno.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _Tu OTP interpretando a Frisk/Chara y Sans en la Ruta Genocida._**

* * *

Realmente cuando vi este prompt me decidí a escribirlo, actualmente me encuentro jugando Undertales y el juego realmente me encanto, Sans es mi personaje favorito hasta ahora (mi foto de perfil lo demuestra) aunque no he terminado la ruta genocida…mendiga Undyne.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos para la próxima.


End file.
